Mi príncipe caprichoso
by Murasakibara Atsuko
Summary: Se acerca el aniversario de Kasamatsu Yukio, el chico más popular de la universidad, por lo que su mejor amigo Moriyama Yoshitaka decide hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños. -No voy a besar a nadie. -Siento decirte que si lo vas a hacer. Atención: Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! Del Foro Kurobas en Español.


**_Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! Del Foro Kirobas en Español._**

 ** _Kuroko no Basket pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

 _Mi princípe caprichoso_

Se acerca el aniversario de Kasamatsu Yukio, el chico más popular de la universidad, por lo que su mejor amigo Moriyama Yoshitaka decide hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Kasamatsu, no hagas planes para el viernes. Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, ten una lista de los invitados.-Le entrega una hoja de papel con todos los nombres.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Esto es casi la mitad de la universidad como mínimo!

-Espera hay otra-Le da otro papel con más nombres-En una sola hoja no cabían todos los nombres, por delante y atrás. Y no te equivoques, también he invitado a nuestros amigos de cuando ibamos a Kaijo y a otros amigos.

-Tu...-Se sonroja-¡No pienso hacerlo!

-No tengas vergüenza, puede ser una fiesta de mascaras y todo arreglado. Además todos ya han confirmado su asistencia.

-Mm... Vale, pero solo porqué eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero meterte en un compromiso.

Pasan los días y todos en la universidad hablan de la fiesta del moreno. De boca a boca el tema de la fiesta fué cambiando y pasó de ser una simple fiesta de máscaras a que se empezaran a colgar carteles y a repartirlos con lo siguiente escrito en ellos:

Fiesta de el cumpleaños de Kasamatsu Yukio.

Día: XX / XX / XXXX a las 18:50- 20:00 horas.

Los requisitos para asistir son:

?Llevar una máscara que te tape la parte superior de la cara.

?Traer un regalo.

Quién identifique al cumpleañero aún con la más ara puesta y sin que nadie se lo diga obtendrá un beso del mismo Kasamatsu Yukio.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?-Grita enfadado el ex capitán del club de baloncesto de Kaijo señalando uno de los carteles.

-Verás... Resulta que al ir diciendo el tema y los requisitos de boca en boca el mensaje original cambió. -Moriyama continua hablando al ver la cara nada agradable del otro- Como el juego del teléfono, que empiezan diciendo una cosa y termina en otra completamente diferente...

-No voy a besar a ás yo-Y susurra algo inteligible.

-Siento decirte que si lo vas a hacer, al menos si alguien te reconoce. Usa una máscara con la que no se te roconozaca y listo.

Kasamatsu se va después de intercambiar una mirada de rendición con Moriyama, diendo entender al otro que ha aceptado. Como dicen: El que calla otorga, y Yoshitaka conoce suficientemente bien a su amigo como para comprender su mirada.

Llega por fin el esperado viernes y el lugar en el que se celebra la fiesta, un local espacioso con una gran pista de baile que pertenece al tío de Moriyama, está lleno de arriba a bajo de universitarios enmascarados deseando besar al cumpleañero. Porqué da igual si eres hombre o mujer, Kasamatsu Yukio no pasa desapercibido.

El moreno lleva bailando desde el inicio de la celebración. Nadie logra reconocerlo aunque ha hablado y estado con muchas personas a desde que ha empezado la celebración. Cansado después de más de una hora sin parar de bailar, se sienta en uno de los sofás que hay en los lados de la pista y ve como una figura se acerca a él hasta quedar de frente. No sabe quién es, peró puede apreciar el cuerpo de la persona que, sin duda es un hombre, tiene delante y le resulta conocido. El supuesto desconocido le sonríe, con esa sonrisa que sabe que ha visto muchas veces, y con la mano derecha lo invita a bailar. _"Justo ahora que me siento"_ Piensa Yukio, que acaba aceptando.

Se levanta y se empieza a bailar con el chico que no se separa de su lado. No hablan, el solo desconocido mueve los labios, Kasamatsu los lee y le contesta _. "Hola" "¿Por qué estás enfadado? ¿Qué te molesta?"_

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Como lo sabes?-Le pregunta el moreno.

 _"Te conozco"_

-¿Quién eres?

 _"Me duele que no me reconozcas"_. Se quita la máscara dejando ver unos cabellos rubios y unos obres trigueños.

-Kasamatsu-senpai~

-Kise...

-Estoy un poco molesto Kasamatsu-senpai. ¿¡Que es eso de que le darás un beso a quién te reconozca!? Tu solo puedes besarme a mi.-Coloca sus manos en la cintura de Yukio y lo acerca a él.

-C-Callate idiota, no grites.

-Dame mi regalo por haberte reconocido senpai~

-¿En que clase de cumpleaños el cumpleañero es el que da regalos? -Se queja con un puchero y besa a Kise-Ya está. Yo quiero mi regalo.

-Eres caprichoso Yukio.

-Hm.-Gira la cabeza a un lado.

-Pero eres MI príncipe caprichoso.-Dice cogiendole el mentón y obligandole a miralo para luego besar sus finos labios.-Te amo.

La música cambia y suena una canción lenta que crea un ambiente romantico al quedar pocas personas en el local.

-Yo también te amo.-Dice bajando la vista para después miracle a los ojos. ¿Como supiste qué era yo?

-Te lo he dicho Yukio, te conozco. Solo tu tienes esa sonrisa, solo tu me conoces mejor que nadie, solo a ti te pertenezco, solo tu me dices te amo y yo solo te lo digo a ti, solo tu tienes mi corazón, solo a ti quiero decir buenos días cada mañana, solo contigo quiero despertar cada mañana y solo a ti te preguntaría esto.

Termina la canción y las personas restantes comienzan a abandonar el establecinmiento. Estan practicamente solos, justo lo que quería el rubio. Los únicos aún en el lugar son Moriyama y el resto del club de baloncesto de Kaijo, más la Kiseki no Sedai.

-¿Kasamatsu Yukio, quieres casarte conmigo?-Se arrodilla frente a él y le enseña una cajita con un anillo.

-¡SÍ!.-Empieza a llorar de la emoción y abraza a su novio.

Kise le pone delicadamente el anillo y Kasamatsu se lo pone al rubio, se besan y todos sus amigos aplaudien sin parar.

-Ahora... -sonríe Ryouta-Tu regalo.

Kise le venda los ojos as su novio y le lo lleva a un rincón de la habitación, seguido de todos los otros. Le quita la venda y ve que Kasamatsu tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, mi amor~Dice con una sonrisa. Abre los ojos y ve delante suyo a una guitarra española.-Feliz cumpleaños.

-¿C-Como lo sabías?-Pregunta sorprendido, refiriendose

al regalo.

-Una vez me contaste que de pequeño tocabas la guitarra española y que esta se te rompió. El otro día pasados por delante de una tienda de música y te quedaste viendo con nostalgia esta guitarra. -Le da el instrumento.

-Idiota.-Dice aun con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.-¿Por qué eres así? Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.-Lo besa.-Te amo ahora y siempre te amaré. Mi príncipe caprichoso.

 _~FIN~_


End file.
